


If Abandoned

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Many toys near alligators caused the Sewer King's eyes to widen. A new scowl appeared.





	If Abandoned

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Many toys near alligators caused the Sewer King's eyes to widen. A new scowl appeared. ''I sent my children to steal lots and lots of pretties. Not toys for pets,'' he said. The Sewer King abandoned alligators. He never viewed alligators cuddling toys and resting with them. Alligators were fine.

 

THE END


End file.
